Memory
by Rin8799
Summary: Misaki have eidetic memory, everyone who's close to her know that. She's also Kai Toshiki's girlfriend, he treasures her and love her. Till... Misaki got hit by a car one day.


**Memory**

Tokura Misaki had an eidetic memory.

It's where once she see it, she will never forget it.

Knowing she had this memory, Misaki secretly trained herself to memorize voices. So that, when she had a flashback she would remember exactly what someone would said.

"Misaki-san! Please take a picture with me!"

"Misaki-sama! Please give me an autograph!"

"Misaki-dono! Please teach me vanguard!"

And shouting with 'Misaki' never ends. Tokura Misaki, after winning the 2014 Asia Circuit and becoming, with Asaka and Yuri, one of the strongest girl cardfighter, always had fans. Before school, after school even sometimes in the shop. It wasn't any different with Yuri and Asaka case. But, everything have its bright side and dark side. The only reason why she had the most fans around her than Yuri and Asaka. Was because the one following her wasn't only her fan. Amongst the fans swarming over her, Kai Toshiki's fangirls are also there. Some supportive, some stalking.

"Misaki." The cold voice, somehow soothes her. Kai who was leaning at the Miyaji High School Gate, stood and walked toward her. "How's your day?"

"Good Kai. Yours?"

"Fine, just got better after seeing you" and there's that remarkably romantic part of Kai. Misaki had only noticed that Kai only talked like this when they were alone, or at least when no one can hear them. The result for his act was Misaki blushing.

"Were you waiting long?" Misaki asked as she was worried. It was close to winter and he didn't even wear a scarf. His nose were turning a bit red too.

"No, just got here" Kai answered back. The truth? Kai had walked fifteen minutes from his school and waited ten minutes for Misaki. "Let's get you home"

Why is Kai Toshiki of Q4 walking Tokura Misaki of Q4? The answer can be found within the fans shouting.

"Kai-sama! Get Misaki-sama back home safely!"

"Misaki-sama! Don't make Kai-sama sick in this winter!"

"Kai-sama! Misaki-sama! Good luck on your relationship!"

Kai Toshiki and Tokura Misaki, for a whole year... Had been officially dating.

_"Kai? What's wrong? We're going to close this few minutes" Misaki said to Kai who was sitting at his usual seat. The usual seat where he can see Misaki reading her novels and sometimes smiling to herself because of it._

_"Tokura... What are you going to do?" Kai asked, which caught Misaki off guard. When she noticed it, no one else but both of them were in the shop. The other customers left already and Shin was upstairs making dinner. Misaki stepped back a little while Kai stood from his chair._

_"What do you mean Kai?"_

_"The problem is, Tokura you have my heart within your grasp easily somehow"_

_"Huh?" Misaki sputtered confused. 'What is he trying to say?' was in her mind._

_"For someone who red lots of novels you didn't understand what I meant?" Kai said, totally mocking her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, making sure he's doing it gently. Misaki's heart beats faster._

_"What are you trying to say?" Misaki finally asked it._

_"I'm trying to say, I love you and I want to be yours. Also, for you to be mine" Kai answered. Misaki's face blushed pink. Kai hold the urge of kissing her without her liking because Misaki was so cute._

_Misaki, hearing the three words, smiled as she circled her hands around Kai's chest. "I love you too... Kai, I'm yours, so you're mine"_

That's pretty much how they confessed to each. Shin was furious at first but then he knew he could trust Kai. When Aichi and the others heard the news. They were just a bit shocked and all. Misaki and Kai started walking to Card Capital, deciding to take the long path on the way. "Why don't we stop by there?" Kai asked as he pointed to a fair.

"I never knew they had a fair here"

"Why don't we check it?" Kai asked He didn't smile or laugh or even grin. But Misaki didn't bother about it. That's one thing that made Kai love her. And the one thing that made Misaki held on to him was that she knew he's a man of action than words. Kai held Misaki's hand tightly.

"...Miss!" Someone called. Kai and Misaki were in the middle of the fair when the voice came out. Misaki turned and found where the voice was from. She led Kai to a small stand showing accessories. An old lady sat on a small chair. "Miss, you are really beautiful. Boy, you sure are lucky... Treasure her"

Kai didn't need to be told twice. He had treasured his girl before she even became his. The old lady smiled, she stood and reached for two necklaces. One with pink heart and one with a red one. Though the old lady didn't seem satisfied and put it down. After searching necklaces to necklaces the old lady finally found one. One with a heart-lock and the other with a key. Kai and Misaki looked at it. It was a small stand but both of them could tell the necklaces were in a good shape.

"A lock and a key. Perfect. Exactly what I want you to have" The old lady said and gave it to them. Misaki looked at it and she looked like she really wanted it so Kai started reaching for his wallet. Then it was stopped by the old lady. "Boy, you are not reaching for your wallet. I am giving this necklace to you, consider it an early happy anniversary of one year from me"

"How did you?"

"I frequently saw you too. Not much talking, but you care for each other a lot. Makes it look like you can't live without each other" The old lady praised. Misaki once again blushed while Kai made a small smile. Kai get behind Misaki and help her wore the key necklace while Misaki help Kai with his lock necklace.

"Thank you very much" Kai said. Misaki gave the old lady a bow and both of them left the stand. Walking around was tiring, even for both of them. Kai who realized this first, told Misaki to sit down and wait while he went to buy some drinks for them. Misaki sat down, it was cold when his warmth left her in the starting of winter. She looked around and noticed three people approaching her. One girl and two boys.

"Excuse me... are you really Tokura Misaki-chan?" The little girl asked. Misaki would guess the boys are her brothers. She nodded to her and her face brightens. She took out a deck and showed it to her.

"I'm a fan of you! Can you look at my deck? I really look up to your Genesis deck!" She said. Misaki took the deck and took a look. It was the exact copy of her Minerva deck which she use to defeat Asaka the last Asia Circuit.

"It's great. But, I think you should make your own. Don't force yourself to follow someone, as long as you make sure you like the deck, the deck is balanced and you have a special combo. You'll be fine" Misaki said and gave the deck back. She then patted the girl head.

"Thank you very much Misaki-onee-chan!" The girl said and left. Misaki thought it was weird... The two boys weren't leaving. One of the boy approached her.

"Tokura Misaki, right? Mind taking a picture with us?" The boy asked. Misaki was about to give in so that she won't have any trouble later. She reached for the offering hand but then she felt herself lifted up.

"I'm sorry, she's mine. Touch her without my permission you're dead" Kai said as he glared at the pervert looking boys. They ran away but Misaki didn't get to walk on her own.

"Kai put me down" Misaki ordered. They were walking around. Kai 'princess carrying' Misaki while Misaki held the two drinks he just bought. Both of their bags on Kai's hand.

"Even if you struggle, you know you won't get away"

"Of course, you will never let me go, right?" Misaki said as she brushed his cold cheeks. Kai tinted a bit blush. Moments like this were the ones Misaki treasures. Where they were speaking cheesy stuff, but they actually meant it.

'Cold...' Misaki said as she continued brushing his cheeks. With swift motions, she took her bag from Kai's hand. Kai thought it would be hard for Misaki to move so he put her down. Misaki searched through her bag and pull out a red and white scarf. She put it around his neck while Kai just stared.

"Is this handmade?" Kai asked as his fingers ran through the scarf.

"Yes, special for you" Misaki said proudly. She felt his warmth around her when Kai pulled her in his hug.

"Misaki, I love you" Kai whispered in her hears. They didn't care about spectators around them.

"I love you too Toshiki"

And Kai thought nothing will ever go wrong.

The green light for people to walk flashed and a car crashed. Misaki's body laid cold in the snowy street.

"MISAKI!" Akari shouted. She ran to her best friend. People around them called the ambulance. Akari brushed Misaki's hair hoping there's no injuries. Then blood leaked out.

* * *

Kai ran through the hospital hallway. He didn't go to the elevator but the stairs. He ran to the seventh floor. The only thing in his mind, "Misaki, please be alright"

He was actually in the middle of cardfighting with Aichi. Miwa and Ren, who came to visit, watching them and cheering them on. Then Kai received a call from Akari, the first thing he heard was, "Kai-kun! Misaki's in the hospital!"

Kai saw Akari on the corner talking with a doctor. Tears running down her cheeks. When Kai arrived he took Akari's hand and made her look at him. Miwa asked from behind, "What happened?"

"We were walking- I played around and ran to the other side before her. There's a drunk driver... It was a hit and run. No one else was injured but Misaki" Akari explained although mostly was sniffling. Miwa comforted Akari, saying that it wasn't her fault. Kai walked to the doctor.

"Are you Misaki's boyfriend?" Kai nodded, because of his unbalanced breathing he couldn't even say a word. The doctor looked at him, his unbalanced breathing are a bit worrying. But when the doctor looked at Kai's eyes, he gave up mentioning it and said, "Don't worry, no serious injuries. She's not in a coma, she's just shock of the accident. The probability of her waking up tomorrow is big"

Kai's breathing became a bit steady. Miwa and Aichi talked to Akari who was getting a bit calmer while Ren talked to the doctor with a serious face. In the middle of Ren and the doctor's conversation Kai cut in, "Which room?"

The doctor pointed at the room in front of them and Kai slowly turned the doorknob. He entered the room silently. Akari, Miwa, Aichi and Ren still outside not wanting to disturb them. Misaki laid on the bed, eyes closed and breathing steady. Her figure, in Kai's point of view, as perfect as ever. Kai on a chair beside her bed and took her hand as he held it tight.

"Misaki... Please be alright... Please be alright... Please be alright... Please be alright..." Kai said again and again. His expression worried. Tears didn't fall down but one could tell he's really sad.

Outside Ren asked. "Do you think Kai could stay to look after her?"

"Kai... That's the boy name? Well, he looks like a very caring and protective boyfriend. I'm sure whatever I say he would denied it and still stay for her"

"Well, you're right"

"Okay. I'll tell the nurses to prepare a pillow and a blanket for him, is it okay for him to be sleeping on the couch in the room?"

"Don't worry. He rarely even sleep in his bed in the apartment, usually couch"

Miwa walked to them. Phone on his ear and he said to Ren and the doctor, "Shin-san will be back from the manager meeting five days from now. He wanted to come now but he can't"

"Shin-san?" The doctor asked.

"Ah, Misaki's uncle. Her parents died when she was little and now Shin-san is taking care of her" Miwa answered and went away, the doctor feeling guilty a bit. A nurse came to the doctor bringing a pillow and a blanket. The doctor pointed to Misaki's room.

"Excuse me? Kai Toshiki-kun?" The nurse asked. Kai looked at the opening door where the nurse just came in and brought to him pillow and blanket. "Your friends said that they will bring a few things in a minutes..." The nurse continued. Then she noticed Kai didn't even let go of Misaki's hand. She gave a smile at him.

"She's happy to have you, I'm sure of it. Don't worry, she'll wake up maybe in the morning. Kai-kun, you should rest. I'm sure Tokura-san don't want you to get sick because of waiting for her too" The nurse said. Kai get the point and let go of Misaki's hand. It was getting really late. Kai had talked with Miwa and Aichi. Ren will come with Asaka to visit. Miwa and Akari will help close the shop and Aichi will be bring some fruits tomorrow. Miwa and Aochi will talk about the hospital fee. Kai stay up late, in his heart he was hoping Misaki would wake up. But it was till around two in the morning Kai gave up. Kai finally slept on the couch, hoping tomorrow he could see Misaki's face smiling again.

* * *

"Kai! Good morning!" Miwa's voice woke Kai up. He looked around. Asaka and Ren was talking to each other, Miwa and Akari looking at him making sure he's awake and Aichi with his sister Emi brought fruits and food. Then Kai looked at the bed, Misaki still sleeping tight.

"What time is it?"

"Eight past thirty. I'm guessing you stay up late, because of those bags under your eyes"

"Kai-kun, here's breakfast we brought. Guessing you probably didn't eat since yesterday afternoon" Aichi said, giving him a a box of bread and a glass of orange juice. Kai received it and started eating. Asaka looked at her one and only rival, still laying weakly in the bed. Ren saw his girlfriend eyes started to mirror.

"Don't worry, Asa. Misaki will be fine" he said and started brushing Asaka's head, at the least comforting her. Asaka loved Ren for comforting her and started to feel better. Emi sat next to Misaki and brushed Misaki's hand. Aichi smiled at his little sister and went to talk with Miwa and Akari.

"We brought your change of clothes. Why don't you go and take a bath while we guard your girlfriend that you hadn't left for a minute yet?" Miwa said as he gave him a set of clothes he took randomly from his wardrobe. Kai took it and went to the bedroom. It was when Kai finished that he heard shouting.

"Misaki-san!" Emi shouted. Kai ran out of the bathroom immediately. But, Ren and Miwa were blocking his vision. He went in the middle of the two best friends and look at the now awaken Misaki, rubbing her blue eyes. Kai's heart almost fled to Heaven. Emi, Asaka and Akari cried happy tears.

"Misaki..." Kai muttered. Then his eyes met hers.

"...excuse me. Who are you?" And Kai's heart fell to Hell. Miwa, Akari, Emi, Aichi, Asaka and Ren knew they weren't as sad and broken as Kai was right now. Misaki abruptly stared at the rest of the group. "Ah, Emi-chan, Asaka. Where am I right now?"

Asaka stopped for a moment and realized Misaki knew who she was. "Wait, you know who I am?"

"Of course. Narumi Asaka, we are rivals right?"

"What about the rest?"

"Suzugamori. Akari. Miwa. Aichi" Misaki said as she pointed to each person. Then when Kai came to her point fingers, Misaki felt her head dizzy. She held her head with her hand and started hearing things though she cannot make an image.

"Misaki? Don't tell me..." Akari worried as she came closer to Misaki. Misaki held Akari hand following her worried expression because she cannot remember anything although her eidetic memory never fail her before. Asaka and Emi started grouping in, worried. Aichi ran outside to call the doctor. Miwa and Ren, they comforted Kai who was hurt the most.

Few minutes later after the doctor checked Misaki.

"This is just a theory. When the accident happen, she was thinking of you. All the time she spent with you. I asked her just now, she forgot the car crash. So her mind blocked her memory from the car crash time, and because she was thinking of you that time... Her memory of you were blocked too" The doctor explained outside the room to Kai. The others were in the room trying to cheer Misaki up, which is working. Though right now, Kai was the one who needed to be cheered. The girl that he loves, that had said she will treasure her memory with him, now didn't even know who he was. Kai took a deep breath and exhale it. He said his thanks to the doctor and went inside the room.

"Ah! Kai-kun! Misaki-san already ate so you don't need to wo-... Kai-kun?" Aichi can only stare as he saw Kai passes through him like he doesn't know him. The others didn't even noticed he had entered. Kai silently took his belongings and packed it up. He left the room, leaving Aichi speechless of what he had experienced.

"Aichi? Where is that guy from before?" Misaki snapped Aichi back to reality. Aichi noticed a painful expression on his team mate face, he knew right away if Kai was to see that expression on Misaki he would break. Aichi gave a reassuring smile to her hoping Misaki wouldn't notice he's hiding a fact.

"Who? Oh Kai-kun? He just went back home a little" Aichi said. Ren and Miwa immediately went to him while Asaka, Emi and Akari tried keeping the topic with Misaki a non-Kai topic.

"What happened?" Ren asked with his serious face.

"Kai left"

"Dammit. I'll talk to the doctor for now" Miwa cursed and informed them. He went outside and started talking to the doctor while Aichi kept his face down. Ren noticed it and looked at the amnesia-girl with a bit pained expression.

"It'll be okay Aichi." Ren reassured. Aichi looked up to Misaki when he heard Ren. "I'm sure Kai's shocked. But, Misaki and him love each other too much to let this slip off like this. I'm sure of it. I know you're worried about Kai and her but for now, let's just make sure we take care of Misaki while Kai regained himself"

And Aichi never thought Ren would be this considerate.

"Misaki, how do you feel?" Asaka asked. Misaki stared at her then to Akari then to Emi. She knew them, she had lots of memories with them, she REMEMBER them. Yet it feels like she forgot something. She thought to herself, 'exactly what is going on? I felt a piece of my memory is shut down. But my memory... There's no way I would forget'

"Misaki? You spaced out a bit there. Want me to call a nurse?" Akari asked, a worried expression still clear on her face. Misaki smiled to her and assured her nothing is wrong. Then Misaki remembered the brown-haired man from before. He looked like he knew her so much yet she doesn't know even one thing about him.

"Akari?" Misaki called her attention, it took Emi and Asaka's attention too. "Who is that guy before?"

The three worried girls froze. Tell her, don't tell her, tell her, don't tell her... Which is the right thing to do right now? Asaka gave up. She snapped and took all of Misaki's attention. "That guy is Kai Toshiki. A Narukami cardfighter. He's in Q4 with you"

Hearing that Misaki fake laughed. "Asaka you can't be right. The only member of Q4 is Aichi, me, Kamui and... And... And...? Eh? Why can't I remember the last one?"

Emi looked at Misaki, who she had thought of an older sister for a long time, and asked her "Misaki-san why are you crying?"

Misaki's hand fled to her face right away and she felt her tears flowing to her hands. Akari hugged Misaki right away while Asaka squeezed her hands. Misaki asked them with a sad voice that she forgot to hide, "What's wrong everyone?"

Akari released the hug. Misaki's tears keep flowing out and for her it can't seem to stop. Aichi and Ren watched from afar, bangs covering their eyes. Akari look straight to Misaki as she said, "Kai Toshiki, a Narukami cardfighter, a Q4 and NAL4 and Hitsue cardfight club member... He's- he's your lover too Misaki..."

"Akari... I don't think it would be possible for me to forget someone so important especially if he's my boyfriend" Misaki reasoned. It silent the whole room. None of them dare to make eye contact with Misaki. They were wishing Kai would be here. Cause only Kai have the courage to speak something like this with her, at least that's what they thought.

"I'm sorry for the visitors. But... We have to check-up with Tokura-san and let her have a bit of fresh air. It will probably be till late. So can the visitors go home and maybe visit tomorrow?" The doctor informed. It was a bit of a good thing he had came maybe cause it broke the tension in the air. Everyone started packing up. All of the things. They left Misaki's stuff for her to use.

"Well then, MisaQ... All of us can't visit tomorrow so we'll visit the day after tomorrow. Bye!"

* * *

'This is seriously a boring day. I had nothing to do. The doctors said they will let me go in four days and I don't know what to do. No one will visit me too right now. What to do?' Is what Misaki's thinking. She looked outside the window. There's a small garden for the patients to enjoy fresh air. There's a novel that... Kai left so why not get some fresh air and read? Misaki hurriedly took the novel and ask permission from the nurses. She went down with the elevators and started walking outside.

In the lobby, Kai stood. He watched Misaki who had walked past him, her favorite novel that he asked Miwa to bring in her hands. He gripped the scarf that Misaki made. 'Misaki probably won't know it was her favorite since I was the one that gave that' Kai thought. He walked to the small garden and found Misaki reading the novel on one of the bench under a tree.

"Excuse me boy?" The granny-like voice called Kai. Kai looked beside him where an old grandmother on her wheels was holding a necklace he felt similar with. And of course, it was Misaki's necklace. Happy that she got Kai's attention the grandmother offered the necklace to him as she requested, "That girl that's reading the novel over there dropped this, I think it was in her pocket and maybe got stuck on the small bushes since it was hanging. Can you kindly give it back to her? It seems precious but I have to go back to my room"

Kai accepted the necklace and the granny thanked her. Though deep-inside Kai thanked her to find the necklace. Kai slowly walked to Misaki. Admiring from afar how Misaki is as beautiful as she was always. Misaki noticed his presence right away and turned her head to look at him. The novel put beside her on the bench. Kai was surprised but he kept an expressionless face.

"Hey..." Misaki said.

"Hey..." Kai replied. He showed Misaki her necklace and said, "You dropped this"

Misaki put her hand on her pocket as she searched for the necklace to find it was gone and it was actually on Kai's hand. Misaki took the necklace and held it. "Thank you"

Kai sat next to her on the bench. "No problem" he replied. Kai look at Misaki, each of her movement hinted that the necklace is precious for her. From the look of it his girlfriend doesn't remember him at all. "Is that necklace precious to you?"

Misaki look at Kai. Sky blue meeting forest green. She smiled at him, "I don't know" she answered simply. "When I woke up... it feels like a part of me is missing, well not me but my memory. Like a piece of it was blurred away. I have a hard time sleeping at night cause all I think about was that. When I pick up this necklace I heard a very familiar voice"

Kai's was surprised, "A very familiar voice?"

"Yup... The voice said, 'Misaki, I love you' and that voice warms me. When I realized it in the morning I slept nicely that night. That's why I think it's precious" she confessed. Kai smiled to her although she didn't notice.

"Do you want to know a story behind that necklace?" Kai said trying to get her attention. Misaki hurriedly set her ears ready and was nodding. "One time, a couple was walking back to their home from school. On the way home they saw a fair. In one of the tents from the fair they were offered a matching necklace. Thus the girl wore a key necklace while the boy wore a lock necklace"

Misaki chuckled beside him. Kai smiled once again when he knew he succeed making her smile. "You made a really good story!"

Kai stopped smiling and he slowly said to her, "It's not a story. It really did happen"

"Eh?" Misaki was about to ask again but Kai left hiding his mouth on the scarf she had made. It made Misaki felt lonely again. "It really happened?" Misaki watched his back slowly fading away.

**"How's your day?" A smile clearly flash on Misaki's mind. "Fine, just got better after seeing you" Misaki saw in her memory, herself blushing because of it.**

**"The problem is, Tokura you have my heart within your grasp easily somehow"**

**"I'm trying to say, I love you and I want to be yours. Also, for you to be mine"**

**"I'm sorry, she's mine. Touch her without my permission you're dead"**

**"Misaki, I love you" Misaki's memory clearly showed Kai's face smiling at her.**

Misaki held her hurting head but her body started tilting and her other hand can't take her body weight right now. She fell to the ground.

"HELP! SOMEBODY SOMEONE FAINTED" was the last thing Misaki heard before her eyes closed.

* * *

"I love you too... Kai, I'm yours, so you're mine"

I clearly said that happily to Kai. How could I forget him? It was a good thing my memory kept his voice in my mind. I want to wake up soon. Wake up soon and I'll see him, I'll hug him and say sorry. I'll say I love you and thank you for not letting me go. ...but, he left me that time. I wonder if he'll ever visit me again...

Misaki woke up. The white light made it a bit blurry at first. Then she saw was Akari and Asaka with worried face.

"Misaki! Are you okay? Please don't tell me you forget about us too" Akari cried. Misaki smiled and reach for the two of them. She chuckled a bit, it made Akari and Asaka calmed down.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. By the way... didn't you say you girls can't visit me?" Misaki asked teasingly. Akari and Asaka blushed hard. "Let me guess you girls were on a date?"

"Kind of. Then the doctor called that you fainted, we rushed right away" they said and Misaki felt sorry that she interrupted her friends date.

"Sorry to bother you guys... By the way, where's Kai?" Misaki asked. It caught Asaka and Akari off guard. They step away silently and went out of the room. Few seconds later Kai came in the room. "That was fast. Were you outside the whole time?"

Kai sat next to Misaki on the bed. He stayed expressionless. "Yeah. I was the one who brought you back here and called the doctor"

"I thought you left me?"

"No way I can leave you without turning back. I rushed right away even before someone scream"

"...Kai" Misaki called. She signaled him to come closer and he did. When he came close enough Misaki hugged him tight. Not long later Kai hug her back. He misses her so much it actually hurts. Kai hugged back as if his life depend on it. Gently and wholeheartedly Misaki said...

"I'm sorry. I love you Toshiki. Thank you for not letting me go"

* * *

"How is your life outside the hospital MisaQ?" Ren asked. Asaka brought a bonquet of flowers for her. Miwa, Aichi and Emi were clapping their hands happy because finally Misaki can leave the hospital. Akari can't clap cause she was holding the fruits Miwa and her bought for Misaki. There's only one thing... Well person missing there.

Kai Toshiki.

"I'm gonna kill that boy! At night when you sleep he's there and when you woke up in the morning he's gone? What the heck! I'm freakin' killing him if he doesn't give a good reason for missing" Asaka said, eyes burning with spirit. Ren was trying to calm her girlfriend down while the others can only laugh awkwardly. Misaki was the one worried there. It's not like Kai to just suddenly disappear on her, especially on a day like this. When they were in front of the hospital a car stopped right in front of them. From the car Shin came out running toward Misaki, hugging her tight while he cried for not being there for her. Next Kai came out holding the car key.

"Sorry Misaki. At five in the morning Shin texted me that he's lost and ask me to pick him up with a taxi because he don't know how to read the map and there's no one around to ask direction" Kai explained. Hearing Kai's explanation earned Shin a slap on his hand. When Shin finally let go of Misaki Kai pulled her into his hug.

"Congratulations Misaki" Kai said with a pleased smile. Misaki hug him back as she wished to never let the hug go.


End file.
